Destiny : Jack
by FrozenPanda97
Summary: Watch The Movie. The Overlands get pulled into a room and told that they are going to learn about their dead son. The Guardians and the children also get to watch, and Jack too.
1. The Dead Son

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Rise Of The Guardians **

**Chapter One : The Dead Son  
**

A family of three land in a pile in a wooden room. They look around confused, all brown haired and brown eyed, with red patches under their eyes, telling us that they had been crying a lot in the past. The father stood up first, red eyes staring around the room before helping his wife and daughter up. He stood the behind him as if he were a human shield.

"Hello" a voice said and they look over to see a girl in her mid-teens with white hair and blue hairs and wearing a short blue mini shirt with white trousers underneath with no shoes and a hoodie with a zip. She was floating a little of the ground.

"W-who are you?" stuttered the man, heartbreak evident in his voice. The girl bowed her head before looking back at them.

"My name is Destiny, and I am here to help you" said the girl.

"HOW CAN YOU HELP? CAN YOU BRING OUR SON BACK TO US!" screamed the woman, her hand grabbing above her heart.

"I can, in a way. I can show you what happened to his soul, if you will. I will be bringing him and several others here but I need you to promise to not let him know who or what he means to you until it is shown to him, he will look like me" said Destiny. The parents stared at her in shock, who was she to make these promises?

"But how can you do that? I saw my brother die" stuttered a small voice. The girl looked out from behind her mother.

"Well, Emma, Mr and Mrs Overland, I'm magic and I am here to show Jack who he is going to become" and Destiny vanished in a whirlwind of snow.

Several more people join them, six children in weird clothes, a big man with a weird accent, a giant Rabbit, a fairy and a golden man. The Overlands tried not to reveal how freaked out they were. The other kids kept trying to talk to Emma.

They each introduced themselves and soon Destiny returned holding onto Jack. Destiny was dragging him in with his upper arm held tight in her grip. She pushed him before her, he stumbled but turned around and glared at her. His staff held in front of him, like a weapon.

"You were really hard to catch" Destiny said to him, pointing at him. Jack smirked.  
"Well, I didn't want to be caught, I thought that was obvious" replied Jack, not noticing everyone staring at him.

"Oh and Jack, there's a magic in this room that allows everyone to see you, thought you ought to know" smirked Destiny and she laughed as Jack stared at the kids in shock, not seeing his own family staring at him in shock.

"Anyway, I have brought you all to watch a movie, a series of moving pictures, about Jack Frost..." began Destiny but Bunny interrupted.

"Why?" That got Jack to roll his eyes. Of all the beings here, Bunny had to. He started to climb the air like it was a staircase and leaned back on thin air high above everyone.

"Because Man In Moon told me too" she smiled, "because Jack is part of the Seasonal Four" and with that everyone shut up, although only North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth knew what that meant.

Jack was confused but felt like he should not ask so he won't.

"Again, you will be watching the next few days, although some will be from colonial times. Man in Moon gave me the movies but I did not agree with one of the scenes and have made it longer, enjoy."

And the wide screen TV came on.

"Oh, and Jack Frost, get into a seat right now!"


	2. First Memory

The screen was dark and Jacks voice filled the room. This caused several people to jump, as the entire room seemed emerged in darkness. Mrs Overland almost told Jack off for scaring her.

**"Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared."**

Emma shivered and then smiled, as memories of Jack protecting her from the dark, he should never be scared of the dark.

**Jack's silhouette appears in the water, which had light reflecting onto it. The scene changes to show ice, with the moon reflecting on it. The moonlight get brighter as the ice begins to crack. The ice keeps cracking until a boy floats out, bathed in moonlight and we are shown his features. "But then ... then I saw the moon. It was so big and so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did ... I wasn't scared anymore.**"

'Stupid Man in Moon, should've just left me in the lake' thought Jack. He pulled his hood and hide his face, but made sure he could still see the screen.

**Jack floats back to the now sealed over lake. "Why I was there, and what I was meant to do - that I've never know. And a part of me wonder if I ever will."**

North frowned, he knew what exactly he meant to do and what he was going to become, Man In Moon explained everything to him,or sent someone else to talk to them. He did it with every other spirit North knew.

**Jack looks around his surroundings before staring up at the moon and his confused expression relaxes into one of peace as he begins to look around. As he walked on the lake, his foot hits and he looks down to see a wooden staff. Jack, curiosity building in him, picks it up and the staff begins to glow. Jack smirks and grabs hold of his staff, that and the wind are the only thing he'll ever need. In shock, Jack drops half of it and it comes into contact with the ice, frost shoots out of it and spreads over the ice, Jack is obviously confused by what just happened.**

"Now that is wicked" said Jamie, watching the frost spread.

**Jack begins to touch the trees around the lake with his staff, watching and touching the frost that covered the bark. Then he swings the staff and have fun, confidence in his actions, and he runs across the pond, dragging the staff behind him, spreading more frost.**

"You look like your having fun" said Emma and she smiled to Jack, who smiled back at her. Sandy saw this and frowned - they had the same smile.

** A gust of wind pulls Jack off the ground and he hovers over the lake and trees, before falling right through the tree and landing on a lake branch, staff still in his hand. He laughs and spots a small settlement lying in the distance. Jack somehow manages to fly to the settlemet, crash landing near the entrance. He looks around and see simple houses, he brushes himself off. Jack walks into the town and smiles, seeing people warming their hands and such, but he doesn't see anyone he knows. All the spirits gasped when they realised what Jack was trying to do, Mr Overland looked over at them in confusion. "Hello. Hello. Good Evening. Ma'am." Jack kept saying to various townfolk, each of them not seeing them. "Ma'am?"**

"What's going on?" asked Cupcake. "When you are like us, only people who believe in you can see you" said Tooth and everyone turned to pitied looks to Jack, who ignored them.

**Jack spots a young boy running toward him and crouches to be on the same level. "Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" he asks the boy - who runs straight through, as if Jack were nothing more than a ghost.**

Jack falls back in shock, speechless and his painful emotions are causing a little snow to fall. Emma hated it when Jack was upset, he was always happy.

**"Hello! Hello!" Jack begin to yells, panic showing in his tone of voice. The people keep passing though him and Jack turns and goes back into the forest. "My name is Jack Frost - how do I know that? The moon told me so. But that is all he ever told. And that was a long, long time ago."**

And the view shifts to show the moon shining down onto the snow covered forest. "Is that your first memory?" asked Bunny. Jack nodded.


	3. The Guardians

**Violin music erupted the tv, as the camera moves through the clouds until North's fortress was revealed.**

North laughed. Bunny rolled his eyes and Jack, from where he was sitting, sighed.

**The audience keep getting glimpses of the man called North as he worked with his ice.**

**A chainsaw appears on the screen, sawing through ice and the words Naughty and Nice were on his arm.**

"Seriously, you have naughty and nice written on your arms?" asked Jamie, looking at North with awe in his eyes.

North nodded and rolled up his sleeves to show Jamie and the other children.

"Cool" they muttered. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I think you would be cooler" said Emma, smiling at Jack, who stared at her, "you are winter afterall."

Jack laughed and his parents smiled too, it was a sound they missed.

**Three elves were in the door, eating from a plate of cookies.**

**"Still waiting for cookies!" North yelled as he walked past.**

**The elves lower the cookies and freeze in fear. They quickly scatter as North launches his chair across the room.**

**As North crosses the background, the elves lower the cookies ****from their mouths, their faces frozen in fear.**

North chuckles.

**"Yes" North cries off screen and hand reaches over to a plate of cookies, which were being held up by two elves. One elf glares at the other and points to the plate. The other elf sighs, and empties his mouth from the cookies he had been chewing. **

"Okay, that's gross" said the children. North laughed again. Jack and Emma looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Sandy watched them.

**"Ah, finally!" exclaimed North as he grabbed his cookie. **

**He takes a bite and leans toward his ice tack. His ice train hits a loop on the tracks and launches into the air, wings uncurling from the body. The train is flying!**

"That is even cooler!" yelled Jamie, his little sister agreeing with him. The kids cheered too.

**The door is slammed opened and the train is struck, sending parts of it in different directions. The yeti stares at North's face. **

**The Yeti yelled. **

**North Yelled **

**The Yeti cries out again, and cover his mouth, shamed. **

**North cries out, devastated. **

**The Yeti whimpers as North looks down at his broken toy, before collecting himself. **

Jack could not help it. He burst out laughing. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"You sound like a three year who broke his toy, not an immortal man who can create another one within a few hours" Jack said through his laughter. Emma joined in. Their parents smiled, liking the sound of the two of them together.

Sandy realised that this was Jack's family. But why didn't Jack run to them as soon as he arrived?

**"How many times have I told you to knock?" asked North, getting up from his chair. The Yeti replied, gesturing wildly. **

**"What?" said North, "The globe?" He pulls his sword from it sheath and follows the Yeti out and into the globe room. **

"Wow, Santa is wicked" said Claude.

"Wicked?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, like cool, you know" said Jamie.

"Oh, okay" said Emma.

**North's large feet waded their way through a sea of scared elves, and they parted to let him past. **

**"Shoo, with your pointy head. Why are you always under boot" complained North as he approached the globe, also going through a couple of his yetic, who were staring up at the globe. **

**The globe itself was a version of the planet covered in lights, hundreds which suddenly went out. North took a step back. **

"This isn't good" muttered Bunny, standing up. Tooth and Sandy copied him.

"Why isn't this good?" asked Jamie.

**"What is this!" yelled North, as more and more lights went off. North's concern was growing even more. North turned to the Yeti. **

**"Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?" North asked. The Yeti shrugs. **

**The yeti begins to talk but a wind appears out of no where, and North is angered by the black sand that crawls over the Globe, covering it in black. **

"What is that?" whispered North, staring at the screen. The other guardians were in the same situation. Everyone else had gone white.

**On screen, the elves begin to run away. **

**The black sand pulls itself from the globe and rushes to the ceiling as the remaining sand vanishes. **

**The wind dies and the lights come back on, however, a shadow created out of sand flashes across the floors and the walls. It leaves, an echo of laughter was all that was left. **

**North is frozen, staring up at the spot the shadow disappeared. **

"Was that who I think it was?" asked Bunny, looking at North.

"Pitch?" whispered Tooth, covering her mouth.

**"Can it be?" whispered North, "Dingle!"**

**Three elves step forward, excited. **

**"Make preparations! We are going to have company" said North as he grabbed a lever and pushed it, releasing beautiful light, which separated into different directions. **

**A small fairy was carrying a coin, and inside a child's bedroom. She dived under the pillow and came out with a tooth. Then the audience see hundreds of fairies flying towards a hollowed out mountain.**

Tooth smiles. The children sit up taller, smiling at the sight of all the fairies.

**This is Tooth's palace, and the fairy is revealed to be in the centre of the palace. **

**"Chicago, Sector 6 - 37 molars, 22 ****bicuspids, 18 central incisors. ****Moscow, Sector 9 - 22 incisors, 18 ****premolars: Uh oh, heavy rain advisory. Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at 23 Maple. Head out!"**

**The mini fairies kept moving about, organising teeth and collecting coins. **

**"Wait!" Tooth yelled. **

"What is it?" asked Bunny, getting a bit scared. What if Pitch had got to her?

**All movement stops and Tooth turns, holding a tooth. **

The Guardians relax.

**"It's her first tooth. Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life? Look how she flossed!" **

**The tweets of the mini fairies alerted Tooth to the Northern Lights.**

**Tooth gasps and flies off toward to the source of the signal, some of her helpers followed her. **

**North's voice fills the air. **

**"My fellow Guardians - It is our job to watch over the children of the world, and keep them safe - to bring wonder, hope and dreams. And so, I've called us all here for one reason, and one reason only - the children are in danger."**

**The screen shows a child sleeping, and the shot widens until we see Golden Sand above the child's head. **

Sandy smiled, and used his sand to point to himself. Several people forgot he was there. North chuckled. Even Jack laughed a little. He was more closer to Sandy that the others. Sandy smiled at him.

**We followed the sand to a cloud of sand in the air, on top of the cloud, was a man made of sand. He appeared to be dancing on his cloud, releasing streams of sand to children's dreams. **

Sandy silently cheers for himself, causing some of the children to laugh.

**Sandy turns and see the lights, and his eyes narrow. Then he closes his eyes and changes his dreamsand into a biplane. Sandy gets into the cockpit, and snaps his goggles on. He barrel rolls the plane and flies to North's. **

**North's voice over continued. **

**"An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him."**

"I don't know about that. The last time we fought him, he couldn't control sand" said Tooth, looking worried. Bunny looked at her.

"Don't worry, we can get him" he told her.

**Some small easter eggs pop out of the ground, and they move quickly out of the way of a shadow running fast through the tunnels. **

"It's me" Bunny confirmed to the children's glances at him.

**Bunny's shadows kept leaping through the tunnels until we are shown white snow, and a hole appeared. **

**Bunny's ear popped ooutm followed by a giant rabbit and he brushes the snow off. **

"Aww, is the kangaroo scared of getting cold" teased Jack. Bunny glared at him.

"Shut up" he said.

**"Ah, it's freezing" complained Bunny as he wrapped his paws around himself. He then began to hop away. **

**"I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet" he complained all the way to North's. **

Jack got a look in his eyes that his mother instantly recognised.

"Don't" she said. Jack was about to complain. But she raised a finger and the look disappeared.

That proved Sandy right.

Now all he had to do was figure out why the family acted like Jack was theirs but Jack didn't.


	4. A New Guardian

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rise Of The Guardians _

**Destiny : Jack  
4) A New Guardian**

**The shot shows a meeting room of sorts as the camera follows golden trails left by Sandy's bi-place. North's voice is heard before the man himself is revealed. **

**"Cookies? Eggnog, anyone?" he was asking Bunny and Sandy. Bunny was just annoyed.**

"That is just wrong, a rabbit should not be in snow or cold places" said Bunny. Jack snorted.

**"Oh, this better be good North," he said as Tooth arrives, talking to her little helpers. **

**"Montreal, sector six," Tooth was saying, "ten premolars, eight incisors and twelve canines. Steer clear of the wild goose migration." **

**"Sandy" said North, spotting the golden man, "thank you for coming.  
**

Sandy nodded his head.

**Sandy dissolves his plane and descends to the ground, an questions mark above his head. North waves Sandy's questions away and the four of them head into the Globe Room. **

**Sandy 'tells' North that he is a very busy spirit. **

**"I know, I know," said North, "but I obviously ****wouldn't have called you all here if it wasn't very important."**

**The Guardians reach the Globe and Tooth tries to quiet her fairies down so she could listen to North. **

**"The Boogie Man was here, at the Pole" said North, leaning towards the other three a little. North then points to the Globe. **

**"Pitch?" asked Tooth, shocked, "Pitch Black, here?"**

**"Yes," said North, "there was black sand covering the Globe."**

"I still don't get the black sand, Pitch couldn't control black sand like that before" said Tooth, looking a little bit worried.

**"What, what, what do you mean black sand?" asked Bunny.**

**North seemed to ignore him.**

"Why didn't you answer his question?" Emma asked. North blushed and looked down.

"Because he doesn't know the answer" said Bunny, glaring at North.

**"And then a shadow!"**

**"Hold on, hold on," interrupted Bunny, "I thought you said you saw Pitch?"**

**"Well," said North, "not exactly..."**

**"Not exactly" imitated Bunny before he turned to Sandy, "can you believe this guy?"**

**Sandy answered with a gold question mark.**

**"Yeah, you said it Sandy" laughed Bunny, and he goes back to painting one of his Easter eggs.**

The modern day kids started to get excited.

**"Look" called North, "he is up to something very bad, I feel it. In my belly" and North grasped his stomach. Bunny narrowed his eyes.**

Bunny also narrowed his eyes.

"I hate your belly" he muttered. Tooth rolled her eyes.

**"Hang on, hang on" he said, standing up, "you mean to say you summoned me here three days before Easter because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas..." **

**"But Easter is not Christmas" said North. Tooth stared to talk to her fairies again about children who have lost their teeth.**

"Oh Man In Moon, again" moaned Tooth. Sandy covered his ears.

**"Here we go" muttered Bunny. North grabbed his egg, and walked away throwing it from hand to hand. Sandy, meanwhile, was being served by the elves and saw the moon from the sky light.**

North sat up straighter.

**Bunny laughter echoes throughout the room.**

**"North, I don't have time for this. I've still got two million eggs to finish up."**

**The moon rises into view, and it's rays of light begin to shine through the window. They slowly move down the walls. **

**"No matter how much you paint, is still egg!" yelled North.**

North nodded in agreement with his future self.

**Sandy attempts to point out the moon, but the others ignore him.**

**"Look mate, I'm dealing with perishables" Bunny said, "right, you've got all year to prepare." Tooth flew past the argument, talking to the mini fairies. **

**"Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars. Saltwater taffy" she was saying. Sandy blew a silent whistle, a musical note appeared above his head. He was still ignored.**

The kids started to laugh, and Mrs Overland giggled.

**"Why are rabbits always so nervous?" asked North. **

**"And why are you always such a blowhard!" snapped Bunny. Tooth's voice echoed from another area of the room; **

**"Ontario, sector nine: five canines, two molars, and fourteen incisors. Is that all in one house?" Sandy tried to wave a flag, pointing and jumping to get the other's attention. They ignored him. The moonlight got brighter. North turned his attention from Bunny to Tooth. **

**"Tooth!" he yelled, "can't you see we're trying to argue?"**

"You do that everytime we meet up. Christmas is better, no Easter is better. I can't wait until one of you admit that the other is better" sighed Tooth. Bunny and North glared at each other.

**"Sorry" said Tooth, "not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?" Tooth looked down at Sandy, who eagerly pointed at the moon but Tooth gets distracted again.**

Sandy rolled his eyes again.

**"San Diego, sector two! Five incisors, a bicuspid and a really loose molar on stand-by" Tooth told her fairies and she flew away. Sandy slumped down again. **

**"Come on mate" said Bunny, getting North's attention again, "Pitch went out with the dark ages. We made sure of that, remember?"**

**"I know it was him," said North, "we have serious situation."**

**"Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs!" snapped Bunny. **

**"Hey, I hate to interrupt the 'we work so hard once a year club' " said Tooth, "but could we concentrate on the matter ..."**

**Sandy was starting to get really irritated, he grabbed a nearby elf by his large hat and shakes it. The bell alerts the other Guardians and they all turn to look at him. Sandy drops the elf, which staggers away - feeling really dizzy - and Sandy uses his sand to create a crescent moon and pointed to the moon. The other Guardians realize that Manny wants to talk to them.**

Jack starts to laugh, really hard.

Sandy smiled at him. Bunny glared at him. Tooth and North looked at each other.

**"Ah" said North, raising his arms, "Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?" Sandy blew sand out of his ears.**

**North continued talking:  
"It's been a long time old friend? What is big news?"  
**

**All the Guardians looked towards the centre of the room where Manny create silhouettes for them to be able to understand him. **

**Manny creates an image of Pitch. Bunny looks towards North. **

**"It is Pitch" he whispered. North patted his stomach and throws a look to Bunny. **

**"Manny, what must we do?" North asked. Manny dissolved the pictures of Pitch and concentrates his light on a symbol which lay in the middle of the floor. A large gem on a podium emerges from the floor.**

"No way" muttered North as he and the other Guardians stood up.

**"Ah, guys, you know what this means?" Tooth asked. The moonlight causes the Gem to light up and cast a light all over the room. **

**"He choosing a new Guardian" whispered North, staring wide eyed at the Gem****.**

That got everyone else's attention. But Jack, who looked at his nails.

**"What?" yelled Bunny, "why?" **

**"Must be big deal" answered North, "Manny thinks we need help." Bunny was annoyed. **

**"Since when do we need help?" he yelled.**

"Yeah, we don't need help, we've done it before" shouted Bunny at the screen.

**"I wonder who it's gonna be?" asked Tooth. Sandy suggests the Leprechaun using a symbol of a four leaf clover. **

**"Maybe the Leprechaun?" suggested Tooth. Sandy nodded. **

**"Please not the groundhog" repeated Bunny. A flash goes through the room, then a rush of wind and then a figure appears above the Gem. They are hooded and holding a familiar forked staff.**

"What!" yelled the Guardians. Jack ignored them. Why should he care about a new Guardian, it's not like they cared about him.

**"Jack Frost" whispered North, staring at the figure. The fairies all swoon while the Guardians are stunned. **Jack looked up and saw that Manny had chosen him as the nnew Guardian.

"No!" he yelled, floating into the air, "anything but that!" The Guardians stared at him in shock.

**"I take it back!" yelled Bunny, "the Groundhog's fine!"**

**Tooth is admiring Jack. She blushes. **Mrs Overland glances at Tooth.

**"Well, ah, as long he helps to ah, to protect the children, right?" she stuttered. **

**"Jack Frost!" yelled Bunny, "he doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish..."**

"Don't judge me you overgrown Kangaroo, you don't even know me!" Jack yelled at Bunny.

"Yes, I do. All you do is bring death and destruction!" Bunny yelled back.

"No, I don't. I bring joy and fun to kids with Snow Days" said Jack. The kids cheered.

"Sit down and we'll see how this develops" said North and reluctantly, Jack sat down, glaring at the screen.

**"Guardian" interrupted North. Bunny freezes. **

**"Jack Frost is many things" started Bunny, "but he is not a Guardian." **

**The camera gets a close up of Jack Frost. **

Jack flips his hood over his head and brings his staff closer to him. He was furious, and confused. 300 years of nothing, and now he is expected to be a Guardian. That isn't fair.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm going to stick with the script copy in the story now so that I can get the story out fast . Sorry if this bother anyone but the reactions I believe are the most important part of the story. Later on, when I get round to editing my stories, I will put into a story format._

* * *

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**SEQ. 600 - SNOWBALL FIGHT**

**EXT. ST. PETERSBURG - NIGHT A hooded figure with a familiar looking staff rests atop a Post Office box on the opposite end of the street. The man touches the staff to the ground, sending a streak of frost across the street.**

Jack smirked, recognizing himself at once while some of the children frowned. Emma and her parents took a deep breath, actually seeing Jack use his powers.

**A RUSSIAN BOY approaches a water fountain, turns the handle and moves in for a sip. But as he does, the water freezes magically, and the boy's tongue is stuck to the frozen water. His friends can't help but laugh.**

The Guardians smiled when they heard the laughter. that is their entire purpose. to make children smile.

**RUSSIAN BOY (tongue stuck to frozen ICE) Aahhhhh...!**

**A mail man walks across the street and a PATCH OF ICE magically appears under his feet. He scrambles, and BOOM! - lands on his butt. Just behind the man, we see the TRAIL OF FROST climb up the side of a building. We stay on the frost as it moves up along a rain pipe, and through the windows we see...**

**A boy try to feed his gold fish, but a layer of ice suddenly forms along the water surface and prevents the fish from reaching its food. We move along the side of the building...**

"This is certainly building up to something" laughed Tooth.

**A writer in his study sits next to stacks of papers. The window suddenly swings open and a gust of wind sends the pages flying out the window. We move along the building, across clothes lines and power lines as they freeze. We continue to move up, and finally discover the culprit.**

**Jack Frost makes his way atop a cathedral spire and takes in the view; the full moon bathes the city in moonlight.**

Mrs Overland smiled, seeing the most content look on her son's face in a long time. He only really smiled when he made his sister happy when he was alive, but you could tell he wanted something more from life.

**JACK (AMUSED) Ah, now that, that was fun. (BEAT) Hey wind...**

In the theatre, the wind started to pick. Jack smiled, realising that no matter what - he'd have the wind with him.

**Jack chuckles as he calls the wind. The trees begin to sway and leaves fly into the air. Jack grabs hold of the spire, smiling as the wind blows past.**

**JACK Take me home!**

The wind actually did lift Jack of the ground, causing him to laugh. Everyone started at him as the wind lowers him back to the ground.

**Jack lets go and the wind carries him into the air and through the clouds. Night turns to day as Jack flies from one horizon to the other.**

**JACK Woooooohoooooooooo!**

**EXT. BURGESS - DAY**

**Jack falls through the clouds, smiling, toward the town of Burgess.**

**JACK SNOOOOOWWWW DAAAAYYYYYY!**

**Jack continues on down and zooms through the streets. Pedestrians clench their jackets and reach for their hats as gusts of wind, snow, and streaks of frost are left in Jack's wake.**

"Hey, it's our home" cried Jamie.

"I think I just saw my house" cried Cupcake.

**EXT. FROZEN POND**

**Jack flies in, and with the wind behind him skates across an all too familiar pond. As the wind zips across the pond it knocks a BOOK out of the hands of a little boy walking alone, this is JAMIE.**

"It's me!" cheered Jamie. Sophie got really excited.

**JAMIE Whoa, whoa.**

**Jamie goes to pick up the book and we get a glimpse of the cover - "THEY'RE OUT THERE! - MYSTERIES, MYTHICAL CREATURES AND THE UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA." Jack flies into frame and lands beside Jamie.**

Jamie's friends all rolled their eyes.

**JACK Huh, that looks interesting. Good book?**

"I sure hope so. It is supposed to arrive any day now. Could give me a lot of information" he laughed.

**Suddenly twins CLAUDE and CALEB, come barreling past them, rough-housing and laughing as they slam each other into drifts (all the boys are 8).**

**CLAUDE AND CALEB Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow daaaay!**

**Jack calls after the boys...**

**JACK You're welcome!**

"Thank You!" yelled the children, actually giving Jack a small fright.

**JAMIE (goes running after them) Hey guys, wait up! Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?**

Bunny stuck his chest out, proud.

**CALEB Yeah, free candy!**

Tooth slowly pouted - that is why she hated Easter. But she'd never tell Bunny.

**CLAUDE I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow!**

Bunny cracked his paws. Challenge accepted.

**Caleb stuffs a handful of snow down his brother's Jacket.**

"Oh no" laughed Claude, seeing the funny side of that occurrence.

**EXT. JAMIE'S BACKYARD - DAY The kids arrive at the fence of Jamie's house. Jamie opens up a secret plank, and heads into his yard. Claude and Caleb are still messing with each other. Meanwhile, Jack walks unseen along the top of the fence.**

"Doesn't that hurt your feet?" asked Jamie.

"Can't feel it" answered Jack, "my feet are frozen."

**CALEB (WALLA) Stop!**

**CLAUDE (WALLA) No, you stop!**

**JAMIE Whoa, it says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in Michigan. That's like, super close!**

All of Jamie's friends roll their eyes.

**CLAUDE Here we go again.**

**Jamie arrives at his front gate, sled in hand while SOPHIE(Jamie's 2-year-old sister in fairy wings) sits down on their Greyhound as it lies in the yard.**

**JAMIE You saw the video too Claude, he's out there!**

**CALEB That's what you said about aliens.**

**CLAUDE And the Easter Bunny.**

"Well, mates, the Easter Bunny is very real" winked Bunny

**JAMIE (grabs his sled) Wow, the Easter Bunny is real!**

**JACK Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself.**

Bunny had to take a very deep breath in order to not punch Jack in the face.

**Jack hops off the fence and walks amongst the kids, peering over their shoulders as they play in the yard.**

**CLAUDE (LAUGHING) Come on, you guys believe anything.**

**SOPHIE (GIGGLES) EASTER BUNNY! HOP-HOP-HOP! (FALLS OVER) Ow!**

**Sophie begins to cry.**

**JAMIE Mom! Sophie fell again!**

**Mrs Overland shook her head. The times in the moving pictures were very weird.**

**JAMIE'S MOM comes outside. Caleb, alongside his brother, stands at the front gate and calls out to Jamie.**

**JAMIE'S MOM You okay, Soph?**

**CLAUDE Are we sledding or what?**

**JAMIE'S MOM Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose.**

Everyone but Jack sat up at this point. Jack, however, had heard this expression to many times to care.

**Jamie's mom plunks the hat on his head, tweaks his nose.**

**JAMIE Who's Jack Frost?**

**JAMIE'S MOM No one, honey. It's just an expression.**

Jack Frost just sighed as everyone slumped back into their seats.

**JACK (smile drops - offended) Hey.**

**Jack jumps down from the fence as the boys head off.**

**JACK (MIFFED) Who's Jack Frost?**

**Jack reaches down and grabs a hand full of snow from off the ground. With his palm open, Jack uses his magic to form the perfect then puckers his lips, and blows onto it with his icy breath. The snowball turns a light shade of blue. There's something going on here.**

Everyone frowned. The Guardians leaned forward. No spirits actually knew what Jack Frost could do.

**EXT. SNOWY HILL WHOOSH! - the snowball goes flying through the air and -BOOF! - the snowball hits Jamie smack in the back of the head. Jamie looks up, peeved, and turns. Then we watch as his face changes...a mischievous sparkle comes into his eyes. A big smile. Make no mistake, something magical has just happened.**

North frowned even more and titled his head to the right.

**JAMIE (LAUGHING) Okay, who threw that?**

**Jack flies in and lands amongst the group of kids.**

**JACK Well, wasn't big foot kiddo.**

Jack laughed.

J**amie scans the horizon for the culprit. His eyes land on a couple kids making snow barricades. MONTY (oddball with big glasses) with his back turned suddenly gets a snowball to the back of the head, knocking him face first into the ground.**

**MONTY Ow!**

**PIPPA (brainy, pigtails, pink hat) steps forward and - BOOF! A magical snowball from Jack hits her, knocking her back. Pippa's face changes - a mischievous sparkle.**

**PIPPA Jamie Bennett! No fair!**

The kids, even Emma, started laughing.

**JAMIE (LAUGHS) You struck first!**

**CLAUDE Oh!**

**Suddenly we see Caleb struck in the side of the head with one of Jack's snowballs; Claude can't help but laugh.**

**JACK Free for all!**

The kids cheered at that.

**And just like that we find ourselves in a take-no-prisoners snowball fight, the kids pummeling each other mercilessly.**

**JACK Alright, who needs ammo?**

**Jack supplies the kids with more snowballs. The kids are loving this.**

**JACK (WALLA) Look at that.**

**The mayhem continues as Jamie, using his sled as a shield, is knocked backward into a snowman, crushing it underneath him. A snowball flies overhead and hits CUPCAKE, a tough third grader as wide as she is tall, in the back of the head. Dread sets in amongst the other kids, Cupcake squints -gunslinger eyes.**

The children gulped, no one got on the bad side of Cupcake. Jack eyed them and then the girl who was sitting away from them. She needed friends, nobody wanted to be alone.

**CUPCAKE Grrrrrrrrrrrr...**

**PIPPA Crud, I hit Cupcake.**

**MONTY She hit Cupcake.**

**CLAUDE You hit Cupcake?**

**Jamie is flat on his back, terrified. He looks up to see Cupcake standing over him. Then, BOOF! Jack hits Cupcake with a magical snowball. The kids gasp in horror.**

"That's suicide" said Jamie, very serious. Jack raised an eyebrow.

**CLAUDE Oh!**

**CALEB Did you throw that?**

**MONTY No.**

**PIPPA Wasn't me.**

**A moment, and then Cupcake starts laughing as Jack's magic takes hold. Cupcake chases the kids down the hill, holding the head of her snowman in her hands. Jack, all the while, runs alongside taking pleasure in the excitement.**

The Guardians gasped.

**JAMIE (WALLA) Hey, come on. Stop!**

**CLAUDE (WALLA) You can't catch me.**

**JACK Ooh, little slippery!**

**Jack jumps ahead, blasting a sheet of ice behind him. The kids fall to the ground, except for Jamie, who lands on his sled, and slides head first down the sheet of ice into town.**

**JAMIE Whooaaooah!**

**KIDS (WALLA) Whoaaa. Jamie, watch out! Stop!**

Bunny frowned - why was Jack getting this kid into so much danger?

**JAMIE (WALLA) Aha, whoa!**

**KIDS (WALLA) Jamie! Turn, turn! That's the street! What are you doing? Stop! There's traffic!**

**Jamie suddenly shoots out between the trees and careens past a set of parked cars. Jack's path of ice covers the street. As Jamie turns, his speed only escalates, sending him directly into traffic. Jamie barely misses a moving truck, spinning it out of control, sending furniture out the back, and causing a four car pile up.**

**JAMIE Whoa!**

**JACK Whoa, don't worry kid, I gotcha.**

Jamie's face erupted into a huge smile. He already trusted Jack with his life.

**Jamie looks back, then quickly ahead as terror comes into his eyes. Jack can't help but smile.**

**JACK Hold on. It's gonna be alright.**

**JAMIE Ahhhh. No, no, no, no...**

**JACK Keep up with me kid! Take a left.**

Jamie actually twisted to his left on his chair.

**Jamie rockets through a pedestrian intersection, narrowly missing those in the crosswalk.**

**DOG WALKER (O.S.) Hey, slow down!**

**JAMIE Whoa, no, no, no, no...**

**Jack flies over to the far side of the street, sending the streak of ice and Jamie up onto the sidewalk.**

**JACK Yeah!**

**PEDESTRIAN #1 (O.S.)Is that Jamie Bennett?**

**JAMIE Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...**

**PEDESTRIAN #2 (O.S.) Hey! Watch it!**

**JACK There you go!**

**JAMIE No! No!**

Jamie yelled : "Yes, yes!"

**PEDESTRIAN #3 (O.S.)Look at that dude!**

**Jamie flies off the sidewalk and back into the middle of the street, almost knocking over a postman. As Jack flies by Jamie's side he sees the look of excitement come into Jamie's face. Jack smiles, knowing he's responsible. Jack sees an oncoming snowplow and quickly jumps ahead, carried by the wind, to divert the ice trail.**

**JACK Whoa.**

**Jamie's sled suddenly turns, narrowly missing the oncoming truck and barrels toward Jack's newly formed ice ramp...**

**JAMIE AAAAHHHHHHHH!**

Jamie started laughing.

"I can't wait!" he yelled.

**Jamie closes his eyes as the ramp launches Jamie over the street, high into the air, and toward the statue of Thaddeus Burgess, colonial settler - 1680. Jamie's friends stand in awe, mouths wide open, as he sails through the air. Jamie opens his eyes and the look of fear suddenly turns to joy. Jack looks on smiling. Jamie lands safely in a large mound of snow. Jack jumps onto the Statue of Thaddeus Burgess.**

**PIPPA (O.S.) Oh my gosh!**

**JACK Yeah!**

**Jamie's friends all come running to Jamie's aide, scared. But Jamie gets up.**

**KIDS (WALLA) Wow, that looks serious! Jamie! Jamie, are you alright? Is he okay?**

**JAMIE Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid - I did a jump and I slid under a car -ERF!**

Everyone cringed. Jack bite hi lip.

**A sofa from the moving van suddenly knocks Jamie down...**

**JACK Whoops.**

**KIDS (CRINGING) Ooooh!**

**There's a moment of silence as the kids wait to see if Jamie is okay. Then, Jamie rises up from behind the sofa grinning, a new gap in his smile. He holds up a tooth.**

Jack's face fell and he slumped down into his seat. He pulled his hood up.

**JAMIE Cool! A Tooth!**

**KIDS (WALLA) Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!**

Tooth blushed and Jack turned away from the screen.

**JACK (his fun cut short) Oh, no...**

**KIDS (WALLA) That's totally awesome. You lucky bug! Lucky!**

**JACK No!**

**JAMIE I gotta put this under my pillow!**

**KIDS (WALLA) I wish I lost my tooth.**

**JACK Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!**

**KIDS (WALLA) I lost two teeth in one day once - remember that?! What are you gonna spend your money on? What are you gonna buy? How much do you think she's going to leave?**

**As Jack looks down from the statue his frustration grows. Storm clouds overhead rumble and darken. Flurries of snow begin to intensify.**

**KIDS (WALLA) Let's go...I'm cooold! My ears are freezing. I can't feel my toes. Ah, it's hot cocoa time.**

**Jack jumps down from the statue, trying to engage the kids. But it's too late, the kids take off. Jack blocks Jamie's way as the boy comes running at him.**

**JACK What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here!**

**WHOOOSH! Jamie runs through Jack, as if he where a ghost.**

Jamie flinched and looked back at the spirit behind him.

**Jack is left momentarily shaken, then...**

**CUPCAKE (walla; mocking her FRIENDS) "Oh, I'm cold, I'm cold, I'm co-old."**

**KIDS (O.S.)(WALLA) Somebody take a picture. Hey, stop! That was really awesome.**

**They're gone. Jack is alone again. His temper subsides.**

**He whips up a little wind and disappears.**

Everyone turned to look at Jack. He looked them all in the eye but the only one who really calmed him down was the strange women who he had not met. Slowly, he stood up to be away from the Guardians and he approached the family.

"Can I sit with you guys?" he asked.

"Yes" said the woman quickly, and she grabbed him and pulled him to sit down next to her.

"My name is Anya, this is Jared and this is Emma. You're Jack" said the woman.

"Yeah" smiled Jack. Anya smiled back at him.

Sandy smiled when he saw what was happening.


End file.
